Last Friday Night
by VoiceOfAngels1
Summary: Rose wakes up with throbbing in her head and soon all becomes clear that lastnight, a lot more happened then she realised. Rated T to be safe. I don't own Dr Who.
1. Last Night

**Hi, this is a fanfic based on a YouTube video I watched by Carbuncle22 and it's called "Doctor Who crack!vid- Last Friday Night (10.5/Rose/11)." Enjoy!**

**(Also, when I first uploaded there was a bit of formatting issue where everything was in a huge a paragraph.)**

Rose rolled over on her bed; it had been a while since she had got so drunk she couldn't remember anything. It had been so long in fact that it had been in her old world. Perhaps even so long that it was before she had even met the Doctor. It couldn't have been that long. Could it? Then the throbbing started in her head like a constant drum, over and over again.

'Doctor?' she called out expecting the familiar arms of her human version to wrap around her.

'Yes? But instead of the familiar voice of her Doctor that she was used to she felt a new pair of arms weave their way around her. Almost instantly she dived out of the bed trying to drag the bed sheets with her to conceal her bare body 'oh, don't worry about it, Rose. I've seen it all before' the strange man laughed.

Almost instantly afterwards, her Doctor with his pinstriped suit and cheesy grin waltzed in carrying three small cups of tea 'Morning all!'

Rose rubbed her hand against her forehead with absolute dismay as the other was held firmly onto her chest 'What the hell is going on?'

'Last night…' the man in her bed laughed 'I accidently ended up here and we all went out and got a bit…'

The Doctor laughed '…drunk?' he said finishing the mans sentence.

'Yeah, that is defiantly one word for it!' the man laughed.

'But who are you?' Rose asked 'and why cant I remember what happened?'

'It's called four bottles of vodka, nine pint of beer and a whole cellar of wine' the Doctor said 'and you really cant remember anything? Not even who he is?' he indicated to the naked man in their bed.

'No!' Rose yelled.

'This is the Doctor' her Doctor said 'the real one. He regenerated. He is Doctor Number Eleven!'

'Oh' Rose said becoming a little more comfortable but still slightly shocked.

'I got here when I was travelling through Solar System Five and I hit a wormhole. Usually these aren't a major problem and just take me to another point in time but instead it bought me to Solar System Five in your universe. And so I thought I'd drop by while I'm here!' Doctor Eleven said.

'And what happened last night?' Rose said trying to fill in the black holes, as it were, in her memory.

'We went out and had a party' her Doctor said 'we had bananas and everything!'

'Yeah, we started off by having a sort of celebratory party. And you had about two bottles of wine too many and insisted that we "went out on the town!" and well, as you know, we are not ones to refuse a banana daiquiris' Doctor Eleven laughed 'and fish fingers with custard!'

'It's funny' said her Doctor 'after nine-hundred years I have never ever sopped loving bananas!'

'Bananas are good' Doctor Eleven laughed and Rose couldn't help but think of her time trapped on a space station with Mickey and they both had clockwork droids at their throats and her Doctor (or was it the other Doctor) wonders in with a glass of wine, his tie around his head and was singing My Fair Lady.

'Is that it?' Rose asked with a smirk meeting her lips.

'We jumped naked into the swimming pool and after that my mind becomes rather blurry. Oh yeah, and Mr. Party Animal over there bumped into a wall and knocked himself out! Not to mention that you two ended up having a little bit of a food fight with some poor married couples wedding cake! And that is all I can remember which is pretty impressive seeing as I am part Time-Lord' her Doctor grinned 'what about you?'

'Uh' Doctor Eleven thought for a second 'no that is where I go blurry as well. To be honest I can't remember the last time this happened…. Oh now I know!...'

'King William Fifth's coronation' they said in unison.

'But there hasn't been a William Fifth…' Rose said but as soon as she did, she regretted it.

'There will be. Queen Liz Two's grandson' her Doctor said 'now that was a party!'

'Time-Lords' Doctor Eleven laughed pointing at himself 'just in case you haven't noticed!'

Rose laughed along at the duos little jokes even though she had no idea what they were talking about. That was the problem with living with the Doctor. And now there were two!

'Okay' Rose said finally coming back down to reality 'I'm going to get dressed and then we can have a little talk about anything else.'

The two Doctors just sat and stood there for a few moments before they took it as there cue to leave.

Rose quickly put on the first thing she grabbed - a v-necked black dress which ran down to just below the knee. She then applied some minor make up before prancing down stairs to meet her double trouble.

She found them staring at a laptop screen laughing their heads off.

'What?' she asked.

'Have you seen these?' Doctor Eleven smirked.

She promptly sat down in front of the laptop and saw a picture of herself – but not just that. She was wearing practically noting and was posing in what she called a very flirtation pose.

Doctor Eleven closed the screen down 'What do you think?' he said looking at her.

'I…' Rose couldn't get anymore words out.

'They're online as well' her Doctor smirked 'everyone has seen you!'

Doctor Eleven stood up and gave Rose a wink and she obliged with a wink back.

'Oi, lay your hands off' her Doctor said 'I won her fair and square.'

The trio all burst out laughing as Rose collapsed into her Doctors arms 'God! What have we done?'


	2. Tonight

She planted a massive kiss on her Doctor's lips before turning to Doctor Eleven.

'Well, I suppose now that's all sorted we should go to another party then' Rose said.

The two Doctors looked at each other 'what? After last night?' Doctor Eleven said.

'Yeah' Rose said 'why not? How long are you going to be here?'

'I don't know. Another two days… three days max' he replied.

'Well, then we might as well make the most of the time we have' Rose said 'I'll check on FaceSpace for any parties which might be on around here.'

'FaceSpace?' Doctor Eleven asked 'surely Facebook or MySpace? But FaceSpace?'

'Parallel universe' her Doctor said with a laugh 'everything is just…'

'A tiny bit different' Doctor Eleven finished 'yeah, I get it now!'

Rose suddenly let out a cry of joy 'Look, a nightclub down the West-End is holding an all night party. And the tickets are half price.'

Doctor Eleven leaned down to stare at the screen '"playing classics by names such as the BeeDees, ADDA and Lady Ha-Ha" oh c'mon. I know different but... but that's just comical!'

'I know' Rose said 'and you know who the equivalent of Britney Spears here is?' Doctor Eleven shook his head.

'Bethany Simpson!' her Doctor said 'and Elvis Presley is now known as Edward Prison!'

'Anyway' Rose said, changing the subject 'the all night party starts at six, so I guess we better get ready.'

'What?' Doctor Eleven said 'it's only morning!'

'For a Time-Lord, you're really not that good at judging what time of the day it is' Rose said with a grin.

'Hey, don't say a Time-Lord isn't good at keeping track of time' her Doctor said 'it's like saying a woman's "bum looks big in that!"'

'Oh, I apologise' Rose said sarcastically to Doctor Eleven 'you are extremely good at keeping track of time. I guess you were only five and a half hours off from it still being morning.'

'God' her Doctor said 'did we really sleep that long?'

'Looks like we did' Doctor Eleven said.

Rose started to walk off before turning to say 'Doctor' she said.

'Yes' the duo said turning around.

'Get ready then' she said 'we've got a long night ahead of us.'

So, after the two Doctors had got into what they called their best clothes (which was literally a less shabby version of what they were wearing already and Doctor Eleven put on a fez) they took to the streets and arrived at the club. It was called Sparkle Parlour.

The trio cued for a bout ten minutes before her Doctor got impatient and pulled out his psychic paper 'Hiya, we are from Ciao magazine and we are doing an issue on the top 10 clubs and you guys are on the list' he said with a smile 'do you mind if we come in?'

The guy managing the door looked down at the paper before staring back at the trio 'yeah sure, come in' he said and the group waltzed through the front door.

They wondered in with broad smiles on their faces until they realised where they were.

'Rose?' Doctor Eleven asked.

'Sorry, I just assumed, well you know…' she laughed staring at the men in drag.

'Ah' her Doctor said 'don't worry. Us two have been in plenty parties with drag queens. Haven't we?'

Doctor Eleven gave an anxious look 'yeah, but not for about fifty years. The last one I went to was when the Raxacoricofallapatorian Prince was on his stag party to Uranus.'

'I know!' her Doctor said 'and wasn't it a laugh!'

'Fine then' Doctor Eleven said and then he ran straight into this midst of the party with his fez and bow tie.

'Want a drink then?' her Doctor asked.

'Yes please' Rose replied 'I'll have the most expensive thing at the bar.'

The couple pranced off to the bar and Rose ended up with a funny green cocktail (if she wasn't on earth she would've sworn it was alien.)

She lounged at the bar staring out at the dance floor. She could see Doctor Eleven had already made himself a hit with the man in drag and he was all over his bad dancing.

Then to her other side she found her Doctor knocking back pints by the second. She remembered when she first met him that he had the ability to read a full one hundred thousand word novel in a matter of seconds. She guessed this was the same as alcohol.

Rose quickly ran onto the dance floor to joining Doctor Eleven. She saw that a girl stood in the corner was eyeing him up.

'I think you've got an admirer!' Rose yelled over the sound of the music.

'What?' Doctor Eleven yelled back.

'I think you've got an admirer' Rose yelled even louder.

Doctor Eleven turned around 'OH! Do you think I should go and talk to her?'

'You could!' Rose yelled back 'I'll come with you.'

Rose and Doctor Eleven walked over to the girl in the corner. Doctor Eleven didn't wait anytime making conversation 'hi!' he yelled 'I'm the Doctor!'

'Helen' the girl replied putting her hand out to Doctor Eleven.

'I like fish fingers and custard!' Doctor Eleven said 'and bananas' he took out a banana from his pocket 'do you like bananas?'

Just as the words were said Doctor Eleven met a slap to the face 'it's like Jackie all over again' he laughed turning to Rose.

They laughed together for a second before her Doctor came jogging over 'just insulted one of the girls! I said she was a man in drag, now her boyfriend is after me' he yelled 'RUN!'


End file.
